Planet Freedom
In a world covered by endless sky: people are forced to eke out a living on small patches of land that float high above the clouds. The people of this world are separated from the ruins below creating a distinctive divide between what is known as ‘The Land of the Sky’ and ‘The Land of Darkness.’ Some brave explorers called Excavators go to the land of Darkness to seek technology from the past. While others known as Aeronauts choose to remain among the clouds, searching for something more. These dwellers of the sky use flying machines to travel from one floating island to the next while ever hoping that they’ll find whatever they seek just over the horizon. Origin Bonus Pilot's License : Due to the layout of the world all denizens starting from Planet Freedom start with a 1 seater aircraft that they can pilot freely outside of combat. History : Planet Freedom is a world built upon the ruins of an unknown cataclysm that rocked the world hundreds of years before.As such, no one knows or even remembers the details of this event yet they do know it is what created what the “Land of the Sky” and “The Land of Darkness.” The inheritors of this broken world would eventually move away from the safety that they clung to to explore and rediscover their heritage. In this great expanse heroes and villains would end up taking to the skies and to the lands below. : One of those villains was Dr. Robotnik. A human who set up shop in the belly of ‘The Land of Darkness.’ He, using a combination of his supreme intellect and the abundance of nearby technology: would create a legion of loyal robots that he’d use to not only claim (what was left of) The Land of Darkness but he’d also try to take over the Land of the Sky as well. : Yet, despite his continuous attempts to overthrow the government he’d be stopped over and over by one troublesome Aeronaut by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog. This meddlesome adventurer had a habit of getting his nose all up in Robotnik’s business. So, despite his rather self centered and lazy attitude, he ended up becoming somewhat of a hero to the people of Planet Freedom. In his heart he just wanted to be free to explore however. Little did he know that a whole new world of possibilities would be opening up to him as the multiverse crumbled and merged together.. Culture : Planet Freedom is composed mostly as a society of explorers and adventurers. While there is an established government of sorts within the Land of the Sky it mostly only has any sway over the established cities. Most denizens treat the open skies and desolate ruins as a lawless frontier of sorts. These adventurers are separated into two main factions: the Excavators and Aeronauts. While there are many splinter factions throughout; The two major factions seem to have one rule: Stay out of our way. While some Excavators and Aeronauts get along: more often than not they’ll stay out of each other’s ‘turf.’ There isn’t enough sky or ruins for everyone after all Major Players Sonic : The world’s most famous Aeronaut: Sonic the Hedgehog is a laid back explorer that just wants to have a good time. While he doesn’t seem to take much passion in anything (and is oftentimes accused of being self centered or lazy) he secretly has a heart of gold and is willing to put his life on the line to protect the freedom of others. He genuinely loves his job as an Aeronaut and often times takes to the skies to seek out new adventure. Tails : Sonic’s best friend, mechanic, and partner. Tails is a talented youth that has devoted much of his young life to studying mechanics and electronics. His knowledge of such things is what helps keep the dynamic duo in the air. While he may not be the bravest around Tails is always willing to give his best effort to help others. Even if he tends to bicker with Sonic he always knows he can lean on him for strength to face any challenge. Knuckles : Conversely to Sonic: Knuckles is the world’s most famous Excavator. He is hot blooded, courageous, and loyal to his friends and an unrelenting force to his enemies. Despite the difference in faction: Knuckles and Sonic have a very friendly rivalry and often times bend the rules to help each other out. He also has a fondness for cool hats. Robotnik : A scheming and conniving maniac and a constant threat to the freedom of Planet Freedom. Despite his somewhat silly and light hearted persona he is not someone to be trifled with. His insanity has often lead to him coming up with some twisted goals that put the entire planet at risk. Metal Sonic : Sonic, but made of metal, indignation and rust issues. While initially loyal to Robotnik due to his programming, he was literally made to emulate Sonic in every conceivable way, so of course that ended up backfiring when Metal Sonic eventually figured out that he lacks any true purpose besides ‘be a fake version of a real person’, and in the most ‘true’ Sonic moment he could have ever had; he sacrifices himself so that Sonic may save the world… This wasn’t exactly the end to his story, however. Princess Sera : A cat girl for some reason. She also sucks at fighting games. More importantly she is the daughter of the president and often the target for any roguish evil doer’s kidnapping attempts so they can… Ask for her hand in marriage, or something? Regardless of the reason she is targeted she is a headstrong (and sometimes bratty) young woman who often takes charge in any situation (much to any would be villain’s dismay.) Taken Canons : Sonic the Aeronaut Category:Plot and Lore